A special kind of love
by SlytherinBaby98
Summary: Draco Malfoy's dad is dead because of the dark lord. His mother Narcissa want's to move to phoenix Arizona for a fresh start Draco meets a very different Bella swan... or is it Arabella Snape?
1. Chapter 1

Kill me now… "Mother we can't go to America; Let alone MUGGLE America!" I exclaimed to my mother. She told me that she wanted us to move to America together and start a new life.

"Why not Draco? Your father is dead, everyone hates us, and you will meet someone there that will change your life for the good. You want to be happy, right?" She said.

Let me explain my life to you… I am a wizard and my mum is a witch, my father was murdered by the dark lord for not completing a job, and I go to a school called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I have short blonde hair ,grey eyes, and am 14 years old. My mum is 42 years old and has long blonde hair, Ice blue eyes, and is trying to get me to move to America.

"You saw me with someone?" I ask quietly.

She nodded "Yes, you two where very happy…"

"OK I will go." I told her


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA'S POV

_Vision:_

_I saw me. A blonde boy walks in the door. I recognize this place as the muggle school I go to. "Filthy muggles… I hate it here stupid mother stupid everything. Why did father have to die" obviously the boy hasn't seen me yet. "Draco… not everything here is stupid, and I am not a muggle; I am a pureblood witch named Arabella Snape I can help you." Oh so Draco is this gorgeous boys name. He sniffles then looks at me and glares "How do I know you're telling the truth?" I pull out my wand and cast a silencing spell over the two of us. "OK how can you help- wait did you say ARABELLA SNAPE?" he asked I nodded and he runs up to me and asked if I was Professor Snapes Daughter. I laugh and nod. "Yes, Draco I am." _

_Vision ends:_

Draco? Is that the boy in the vision? Well obviously it is! Wait-Another wizard is coming that's not a mudblood!

"DAD! DAD! GUESS WHAT? ANOTHER PUREBLOOD WIZARD IS COMING TO PHOENIX! HE KNOWS YOU!" I said all in one breath. I started doing a little dance and then saw my dad walking down the stairs. I run up to him and show him my vision and laugh when he gasps

"That's Draco Malfoy, one of my best students. He is coming here to Phoenix?" he said. I nodded and squealed and started to dance again. Soon I was struck with another vision

_Draco and I are in my room he leans in and I lean in. we kiss, "I love you Arabella, so much." I look at him and say "I love you too, my dragon."_

We are going to fall in love yay! He is cute!

DRACO'S POV

What's her name? I wondered. What does she look like? Why am I asking all these questions? Oh yea because I am going to fall in love.

I was currently sitting on my bed when all these questions started to arise. "Accio trunk" I said. The trunk floated to my feet and I started putting things into it…

TIME SKIP

My mum and I where now in the medium sized house when I tried again to get her to let me stay home.

"Mummy I don't feel well." I said feebly trying to get out of school.

"You are going to school Draco." She said irritated

"But mum!" I said not expecting what came next she struck me on the cheek! My tears filled my eyes as I ran off to school.

I got to school and saw that everyone had a tan. Not kidding. I ran to the men's room and saw a faint hand mark on my cheek where mother struck me earlier. I turn around and saw something that shocked me a beautiful ebony haired GIRL!

"What are you doing here?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously…_

_I got to school and saw that everyone had a tan. Not kidding. I ran to the men's room and saw a faint hand mark on my cheek where mother struck me earlier. I turn around and saw something that shocked me a beautiful ebony haired GIRL!_

_"What are you doing here?"_

BELLA'S POV

HE IS SO HOT! Oh he asked me something… "I should be asking you that, this is the girls bathroom…" I said I look at his face and see a faint hand mark that only a witch wizard or a vampire could see.

"What happened? I mean who hit you? I wonder why I didn't see it…" and of course I just slipped and said I can see the future…

"What do you mean 'see it'?" he asked.

I sighed and checked the future to see if this will ruin our future… no it won't. I look at him and tell him everything. "My real name is not Isabella swan, it is Arabella Snape, I'm not a filthy good for nothing muggle, I'm a pureblood witch, I'm a seer also, and I have a quarter veela in my blood." I told him. He looked shocked that I was a witch.

"Ok" he said.

"Here why don't I show you around the school?" He nodded looking grateful

TIME SKIP

"And finally we have the gym!" I said acting like a game show hostess. He laughed so hard that he cried.

"Draco? Will you tell me who hurt you? Please I can't stand not knowing!" I said.

He looked down and nodded "My mum did this. I think I was my fault though. I was being a whiney little brat…"

I looked at him and kissed his cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "It wasn't anyone's fault, you acted and she reacted no one is at fault." He looked down.

"Can I tell you why I am here?" I nodded and sat next to him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

DRACO POV

"Where should I start?" I asked her.

"The beginning will be fine." She said gently sensing that this is going to be a sad story.

"Okay just let me tell you don't look into the future, please?" I asked her.

"Okay I won't." she said pouting; it must disturb her not to know what's going on.

I took a deep breath and began. "Do you know of the war in London like 15 years ago?" She nodded.

"It was 13 years ago and we were both there my dad took me to the Malfoy manor so he could report to duties for the dark lord." She said, "We used to be best friends."

"how do you remember all that?" I asked.

"I was seven when we moved we went to school together. They erased your memories of me because it hurt you too bad to think of me, so then I moved down to my aunt renee's house and last year daddy came down!" she said in one breath.

"Okay back to my story…" I said.

"Okay, sorry." She said.

"It's ok, so anyway during the war my father became a follower of the dark lord, everyone there hates my family so the only reason we stayed was for dark lord duties. But anyway one day we found my father in his office dead, my mum and I stayed for a week then we moved to the America's and then I met you and fell in love…" crap I just told her I'm in love with her.

"Oh so you're in love with me?" she said innocently.

I nodded meekly.

"It's ok, I was in love with you since my second vision of you." She told me.

"Oh? And what was that vision?" I asked smirking.

"You're just going to have to find out." She said then her lips were on mine.

Bella POV

I have no clue where the confidence to kiss him came from, but it happened so I did.

"Why don't you come to my house tonight? You still seem upset with your mother, and I already saw she would say yes." I told him.

"Okay then we can continue with our previous activities." He winked at me, I kissed him again and pulled him to class.

Sorry for the short chapter guys!


End file.
